


Fix It

by rabidsamfan



Category: Johnny Maxwell - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Initiative, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: Some people ignore problems.  Kirsty isn't "some people."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toficornottofic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toficornottofic/gifts).



Kirsty doesn’t talk about the ScreeWee. Not even to Johnny, who probably remembers, being Johnny, and even he’s not daft enough to go around telling people that he saved a bunch of aliens in a video game. But she remembers them. 

She doesn’t play games where all you do is blast the heads off of things, either, because now she wonders whether or not the things have kids and mortgages and lists for the grocery store along with lasers and disintegration guns. That wouldn’t stop them from being evil, but no one’s writing games that explains things way.

Except her.


End file.
